S'oublier
by Levania
Summary: [ HPDM ] « Parfois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. J'en fait un en voulant t'oublier. » Harry n'a trouvé qu'une seule solution plausible pour leur éviter une trop grande souffrance : une potion qui les ferait s'oublier.


**Titre **: S'oublier

**Auteur **: Levania

**Genre** : Romance/Drama

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à un couple homosexuel. Si cela vous déplait, passez votre chemin.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la prestigieuse JKR. Sauf la fic bien évidemment.

**Résumer : **Parfois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. J'en fait un en voulant t'oublier. Harry n'a trouvé qu'une seule solution pour leur éviter une trop grande souffrance : une potion qui les ferait s'oublier.

**Note : **J'avais un jour eu l'idée de faire une histoire dans ce style, une histoire un peu plus longue, certes, mais finalement je l'ai écrite sous cette forme. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'ortographes que vous pourriez trouver. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**S'oublier**

* * *

L'ébauche d'un sourire navré

Une lueur de culpabilité ancrée dans tes deux iris

Rien de tout ça ne me fera changer d'avis

Alors que tu viens de tout comprendre

Alors que tu viens de réaliser la bétise que tu as créé

Tu relis précautionneusement cette lettre qui t'es destinée

Les mains chevrotantes, tu replis ce papier contenant toute ta frustration

Tes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de regarder cette sombre marque ancré dans ton bras

Et tu sais alors que la guerre approche

Et que nous devrons nous battre l'un contre l'autre.

Tu vois, je te pensais être quelqu'un de déviant

Et pourtant tu t'es laissé emporté dans les normes de ton père

Je ne sais fichtrement pas si tu avais le choix

Mais je crois que dans la vie, on l'a toujours

Serrant les poings fermemant, je peux entendre d'ici le froissement de cette lettre

Ce visage enjôleur se durcit subitement

J'ai du mal à cerner si tu regrettes véritablement ton acte

Où si tu es peiné de ne pas pouvoir faire partie de mon futur

Tu regarde tout autour de toi semblant chercher quelqu'un

Mais tes requêtes sont veines

Derrière un mur, je t'observe en secret

Juste silencieux, juste spectateur de ta propre scène

La rage te submerge, tu ne peux t'empêcher de refouler ta colère contre ce mur

Il nous faut être fort à présent et affronter cette solitude qu'on exècre

Ruminant de haine, la tention autour de toi devient si palpable que s'en est irritant pour les autres

Mais pour moi, je me délecte de chaque geste que tu fais

Je m'abreuve de chaque mot abject que tu prononces

Car je sais que je n'obtiendrai plus rien de toi

Car je n'en voudrais pas et toi non plus

Alors je préserve ces dernières images en moi

Même si ce n'est pas de la tendresse que tu me donnes

Mais une hargne sans borne que tu as du mal à réprimer

Soudain tu sembles t'apaiser

Plus personne n'est présent dans les alentours

Il n'y a plus que toi et moi, même si tu te crois seul en cet instant

Profitant de la situation, tu retires ce masque derrière lequel tu te caches

Adossé contre le mur du couloir, tu te laisses glisser le long

Recrocquevillé sur toi même, serrant de plus en plus ma lettre dans ta main

Les jointures de tes doigts longs et fins blanchissent inéxorablement

Tu t'abandonnes à la tristesse et la rage que tu contiens depuis si longtemps

Laissant tes larmes couler le long de tes joues

Toute la haine que tu refoulais s'échappe de tes lêvres en un cri étouffant

Ma gorge se sert à ce son que je ne crus jamais entendre un jour

Puis un poing ferme frappant le sol me fit sursauter

La douleur de ta main semble t'apaiser, te calmer

Et un sourire se dessine sur tes lêvres

Ces lêvres dont je me rappele encore leur saveur si onctueuse

Il n'avait plus ce regard hagard

Mais ce regard pétillant que l'on a quand on ressasse des souvenirs agréables

Ses yeux azurées fixaient inlassablement un point fixe sur le mur d'en face

Je sus à cet instant que tu y repensais

Je sus que tu te remémorais les derniers moments de ton ancienne vie

Cette vie que tu avais su partagé, que tu avais su me donner

Je m'y étais fait une place, je pensais la garder

Mais on a su me dévancer

Alors que je t'observais, tu me refaisais penser à ce passé que j'essayais d'oublier

J'ai encore la sensation de tes doigts caressant allègrement ma peau

Et de ce souffle sensuel effleurant délicatement mon visage

De ce parfum suave et délectable que j'humais incessamment

J'ai encore le goût de tes lêvres fraiches et humides contre les miennes

Et la sensation de tes dents me les mordillant continuellement

Je me souviens de tes regards éperdus de désires

De tes yeux ancrés dans les miens regorgeant d'épanouissement

Tu avais ce regard impétueux qui me rendait fou

Ce regard qui sera une des choses les plus dures à oublier de toi

Mais je ne cederais pas, je ne faiblirais pas

Parfois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices

J'en fait un en voulant t'oublier, en voulant te renier

Je sais que ça sera mieux pour nous deux

Je sais que cela ne va pas être simple de le faire

Mais ce fut la seule solution plausible à cette situation

Soudain, je te vois plisser les yeux

Je vois que tu réalises l'empleur de cette lettre et de ce paquet que je t'ai remis avec

Et Merlin que j'aurai aimé te dire à quel point tu me manqueras

Même si en réalité mes mots auraient été que mensonge

Car je ne te connaitrai plus.

Je te vois prendre le paquet dans ta main tremblotante

Mais je te sens fort de convictions

Alors que moi, je me sens faiblir au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent

A présent, tu as la fiole étroitement serrée dans ta main

Hésitant un instant, je prend la mienne dans ma poche

Tu retires le bouchon et regard d'un oeil plein d'amertume le contenu

Je fais de même, sauf qu'à l'inverse je ne détourne mon regard de toi

Voulant me délecter de chaque seconde restante encore à te regarder

Des images de nous deux autrefois me revanant en mémoire

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur tes gestes

Et je réentends tes mots douceureux au creux de mon oreille

Et de ce _'je t'aime' _que tu me criait quand tu étais au summum de ton plaisir

La fiole caressant le bout de tes lêvres

Tu ne te doutes pas une seule seconde

Que près de toi une personne souffre de ce que tu t'appretes à faire

Une dernière larme coule sur ta joue simultanément que ce liquide jaunâtre découlant dans ta gorge

Tes yeux azurées sont devenus vides

Tu n'affiches plus aucune expression sur ton visage

Indifferant comme tu l'étais avant

Tu restes quelques secondes dans le vague

Et te ressaisit bien vite en te relevant

Tu réajustes tes vêtements te demandant ce que tu fais ici

Lettre et fiole ayant disparu magiquement

Seul moi c'est qui était le vrai Draco

Seul moi c'est que tu étais quelqu'un de bon mais trop faible pour affronter ton destin

Je te vois partir et j'eus l'envie irrésistible de te retenir

Mais à quoi bon ? Tu ne te souviens plus de qui je suis

Ni même de ce que l'on était autrefois

Ni même des sentiments que tu éprouvais envers moi

C'est alors que je regarde ma fiole que je tiens entre mes mains devenues moites

J'eus un instant de reflexion et mis la potion dans ma poche

Je n'eus pas assez de courage pour pouvoir t'oublier

Mais je n'en aurais pas assez aussi quand je te verais combattre auprès de _lui_

Je n'en aurais pas assez quand tu m'ignorera inconsciemment

Quand j'aurai compris que tu m'a alors réellement oublié

Que je serais inéxistant à tes yeux

Mais l'amour que je porte envers toi est bien trop grand pour que je te rejette de ma vie

Et même si tu ne sais plus qui je suis

Même si tu ne sais plus qui on était

Moi je me rappelerais de nos instants passés ensemble

Et je viverais pour ces souvenirs

Et je vivrais juste pour notre passé.

Mais je sais qu'un jour je craquerai

Et ce jour, tu n'existeras plus à mes yeux.

**¤**

Je me dirige à l'endroit où tu étais

Et essaye d'inhaler le semblant d'odeur qui reste de toi

Mes pas m'emmènent dans mon dortoir

Et je ne peux effacer ces images que j'ai encore de toi

Les marches sembles plus espacées et plus nombreuses

Je m'étale lourdement sur mon lit

Mais mon regard fut attiré par un mot sur ma table de chevet

Et une pensine dont j'ignore ce qu'elle fait ici

Une écriture délicate et soigneuse d'une ancre noire

Comble l'épais parchemin :

_Harry, j'y ai mis mes meilleurs souvenirs, _

_mes meilleurs instants avec toi. _

_Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi facilement_

_Si nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre_

_Alors nous nous retrouverons _

_Et ça même si à l'heure qu'il est _

_Je ne sais plus qui tu es. _

_Mets dans cette pensine tous tes souvenirs de nous_

_Et cache la par un sort en faisant en sorte que tu ne la retrouves _

_Que lorsque nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre referont surfaces _

_Harry, si nous sommes fait pour nous aimer_

_Alors nous nous retrouverons un jour_

_Même si ça prendra du temps_

_Même si on se détestera au début_

_Je sais que tout recommencera comme avant. _

_Draco M. _

Je retourne la lettre et y voit au dos, la formule du sort

Mes yeux se ferment un instant

Puis m'accapare de ma baguette

Et un par un je retire mes souvenirs de ma mémoire

De longs filamments argentés beignent dans la pensine

Et finalement, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de ne pas boire cette potion

Je me penche légèrement en avant

Et fut emporter subitement dans nos souvenirs

_**¤**_

Une chaleur palpable s'engouffre dans la salle

Cet endroit je le connais que trop bien pour y avoir passé de nombreuses nuits

Une porte qui claque me fit sursauter

Deux personnes s'embrassant avec véhémence

Si passioné et plein d'hardiesse

Leur souffle saccadé se mêlant l'un à l'autre

Mon coeur se mit à battre

Car c'était toi et moi qui étions si étroitement enlacé

S'étalant sur les draps fins et doucereux

Tes mains retraçaient les courbes de mon corps

Ma sueur s'accouplant à la tienne

Ta respiration s'étend sensuellement dans le creux de mon cou

L'odeur de l'alcool s'étant déjà immiscée dans la pièce

Tes lêvres frôlent lentement les miènnes

Nos coprs déjà nu l'un sur l'autre

Un frisson te submerge en sentant ma main redessiner ton épine dorsale

Tu t'accapares alors de ma bouche d'une grâce sans nom

Nos langues se liant lascivement

Débute alors un baiser suave et tendre

Emplis d'ardeur et d'avidité

Ton corps ondule sensuellement sur le mien

Mes prunelles émeraudes caressent ton visage aguicheur

Et je me rappele de cette nuit

Cette nuit qui avait été notre première

Une nuit céleste et exquise

Qui n'appartennait qu'à nous

_**¤**_

Je fus brusquement éjecté de ce souvenir

Me retrouvant dans mon dortoir

Eperdu de peine et de souffrance

Décider à ne plus ressentir ça

J'émets le sort que tu m'as donné pour cacher la pensine

Effleurant la fiole dans ma poche

Je m'en empare et y retire le bouchon

Le bord de la fiole frôlant mes lêvres

Me remémorant tous mes souvenirs avec toi

Je sens ce liquide amer et froid s'insinuer dans ma bouche

Et découler lentement le long de ma gorge

Ton visage s'estompe peu à peu de ma mémoire

Et ...

Je me demande ce que cette fiole vide fait dans ma main ?

_Fin_

**

* * *

**

**Bon, ce n'est pas joyeux comme vous avez pu le constater, **

**mais j'espère néanmoins que vous avez aprécié. **

**En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu. **

**Bises.**

**Lev'.**


End file.
